Fake ID
by aedy
Summary: A new club is opening in town and Kurt needs a fake ID. Luckily, he finds the perfect bad boy to help him.


**Title**: Fake ID  
**Summary**: _A new club is opening in town and Kurt needs a fake ID. Luckily, he finds the perfect bad boy to help him._  
**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman  
**Genre**: Romance, Humor  
**Warnings**: OOC, Oneshot  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**A/N**: This is a fill for an anonimous prompt on the Puckurt community. I should really stop looking at those because I keep finding new stuff to write! **Un-betaed**.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 2256

* * *

Kurt walked inside the bathroom warily. Lauren had told him that the only person she knew that could make him a believable fake ID was Noah Puckerman. Kurt had only seen the guy in the halls or at football practice when Rachel dragged him to see Finn. However, from what Kurt had heard, Puckerman, or Puck like everyone called him, was bad news. The typical bad boy who had a cell in juvie with his name on it. Kurt had asked Lauren because she was scary enough to pull off the I-know-criminals look.

Up until that moment, Kurt had been a good boy but for the first time ever, a club was opening in Lima and he and Mercedes had decided that they had to be there for the opening night. The only problem was that they were both 17 and you had to be at least 21 to get inside.

Kurt waited for almost twenty minutes squeezing the money he was holding nervously. When he was almost sure that Puck wasn't going to come, the door suddenly opened. Puck turned around towards it and locked it before facing Kurt.

The football player (tall, with a mohawk and the deepest hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen in his life) looked at the soprano from head to toe raising an eyebrow and smirking in a way that had Kurt shivering.

"So," Kurt cleared his throat nervously. "Someone told me that you may help me."

Puck took a step forward putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "How can I help you, Princess? Lauren told me that you were looking for me but didn't give me any details."

Kurt gulped and nervously squeezed the money still in his hand. He had a feeling that the jock was somehow alluding to something dirty. "I just need a fake ID. Can you help me?"

"Sure, I'm the best," Puck said cockily. "One week and everyone will believe that you're twenty-one."

"Ok." Kurt searched through his shoulder bag until he found the photo Lauren had told him to bring. "This should do," he said, extending the small picture towards the jock.

Puck grabbed the photo and along with it Kurt's hand backing him up against the wall. He put his free hand on the side of the pale boy's head so the soprano couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?" Kurt's voice came out higher than usual.

"You have to pay me," Puck replied with a sexy grin and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm not having sex with you!" he said, indignantly.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist, Princess."

Kurt straightened his back pulling his hand out of the football player's hold and looked straight into his eyes. "Don't, for one minute, think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties."

Puck chuckled and stepped closer. "Then what did I have an effect on?"

Kurt ducked under Noah's arm and broke free. "Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing."

"You're amusing," Puck told him laughing. Then suddenly, he was serious once again. "You don't have to have sex with me. You just have to kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Kurt frowned.

"For a week. At the end of the week, I will give you your ID."

Kurt had never kissed anyone before and while he wanted for his first kiss to be with someone special, he really wanted to go with Mercedes to the club too. Sighing, he slumped his shoulders and nodded. "Ok." Only in that moment did he remember that he still had the money in his hand. "I guess I won't have to give you this?" he asked, extending his hand where he was holding 100$.

"Keep your money, Princess. I'll be waiting for your payment tomorrow under the bleachers after last period. Don't be late." With a last look that made Kurt feel naked, Puck turned around, unlocked the bathroom door and left.

Kurt wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

He was acting strange and he knew it. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves and wasn't paying attention to what the teachers were saying and Mercedes kept asking him what was going on. But Kurt was too nervous to care about anything else beside the boy who would be waiting for him under the bleachers in a few hours. He kept glancing at his watch hoping that time would pass quickly because even though Puck was quite scary, he was still hot and since Kurt didn't have lots of options where guys were concerned, he was still eager to kiss a boy for the first time ever even if it was going to be with him.

At lunch he only ate an apple and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth at the end of every period. When the last bell finally rang, Kurt jumped out of his desk and left before Mercedes could ask him a to take her home.

He didn't want to run all the way to the bleachers because he didn't want Puck to know that he was actually starting to think that kissing him wasn't so bad after all, so he slowed down and waited until ten minutes had passed since the end of the school day before heading towards the field.

Kurt was still nervous when he finally reached the bleachers. Luckily, that day there wasn't football practice so the place was pretty empty. He went under the bleachers and waited for Puckerman to show up. After a few minutes, he frowned. Puck had said not to be late but the jock was already fifteen minutes late. Once again, he was about to leave when the jock finally arrived.

"About time."

Puck smirked. "I thought you hated me, Princess?" He was wearing the t-shirt of a band Kurt didn't know and a pair of jeans that looked definitely worn out. Still, Kurt had to admit that the boy looked sexy.

"So, how do you wanna do it?" Kurt asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Puck raised an eyebrow and took a couple of steps forward until he was standing in Kurt's personal space. Just like it had happened the previous day, he pushed Kurt backwards until he had his back against one of the bleachers supports. Puck's hand came up to cup a cheek and his thumb pressed down on Kurt's lower lip parting slightly the red lips. His eyes were fixed on Kurt's mouth and Kurt couldn't help but stare right back.

Then, Puck leaned down and softly kissed him. They were both hesitant at first because Kurt didn't know what he was doing and Puck because he could feel that it was the boy's first kiss. However, soon enough, Puck put his other hand on Kurt's neck and tilted his head back a little so he could have a better angle to deepen the kiss. He nipped gently at Kurt's lower lip and when the boy gasped, he took advantage of the situation to push his tongue inside the soprano's mouth.

Kurt's hands found their place on Puck's shoulders. He started to rhythmically clench and unclench his hands while he stroked experimentally his tongue with Puck's. When he felt hands grabbing his ass and squeeze, he pulled away squealing. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Puck asked, wondering what had just happened and why they weren't still kissing. "Dude, you're an amazing kisser even though it's your first time."

Kurt blushed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "First of all, don't call me dude, and how would you know that it was my first kiss?" Puck chuckled and pushed his crotch against Kurt's. The pale soprano pushed him away indignantly. "Stop it!"

"Relax, Princess. We were just making out." He rolled his eyes and took a step back. "See, the fact that you're freaking out because I grabbed your ass, it's a dead give away that you're a virgin and up until Puckzilla arrived in your life, you hadn't even kissed anyone."

"Whatever." Kurt turned around completely ignoring the other guy that was currently laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Don't be late!" Puck called after him. Kurt gave him the finger and kept on walking.

* * *

The second day Puck was actually on time and Kurt didn't freak out when the football player grabbed his ass.

On the third day Kurt was starting to look forward to the kiss almost without feeling nervous. This time however, when Puck pushed him roughly against the bleachers support, Kurt hit his head and Puck had laughed so hard that Kurt had left before they even got to kiss.

On the fourth day Puck told Kurt that he had jerked off the previous night thinking about their kisses. Kurt had blushed furiously until Puck's mouth made him forget everything else. Later on, while he was driving home, Kurt almost freaked out when he realized that he was enjoying the kisses more than he should and that they made him feel happy.

On the fifth day, Puck told Kurt that he had football practice so for the first time ever, Kurt offered Rachel to keep her company while she waited for Finn. As soon as the jocks had left the field to go take their showers before heading home, Kurt waved Rachel good-bye and went under the bleachers making sure that she couldn't spot him. He was sure that he would have to wait for Puck, but after only a few minutes, the football player came up to him still wearing his uniform.

Seeing the boy with his uniform turned Kurt on in ways he didn't think possible. For the first time since he had started paying Puck, he was the one to initiate the kiss. Puck was surprised and for a moment didn't do anything then, finally, he closed his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer while Kurt wounded his arms tightly around Noah's neck.

It was the messiest kiss the two shared and Puck had a wet dream about it later that night.

The sixth kiss was the one that went further than all the others. Not only did Kurt let Puck squeeze his ass, but he also let the running back (because he had subtly asked to Rachel about number 20's position) grind against him until they were coming in their pants. After that Kurt freaked out again. Puck looked at him with fond amusement and watched him running away.

When the week came to an end, Kurt had completely forgotten all about the payment. It was Mercedes, asking if his fake ID was ready, that reminded him that after that day kiss, he wouldn't be kissing Puck anymore. Considering that it had all started as a form of payment, Kurt wondered how it was possible that in only 7 days he had become so addicted to those few minutes spent under the bleachers that was now impossible for him to think about getting through a day without them.

When the last bell rang, Kurt found himself walking slower as if he was trying to keep the end of their deal as far away as possible. When he glanced at his watch and saw that he was already ten minutes late, he sighed heavily and went to find Puck under the bleachers.

Puck was waiting for him, his arms crossed in front of his chest making his guns stand out. Kurt almost ran over to him eager to get his kiss. However, as soon as he was close enough, Puck pulled his fake ID from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"So, considering that you look like a twelve years old, I did a pretty amazing job. I think, this is the best I've ever done." He ran a hand through his mohawk and looked at Kurt while the soprano studied the ID in his hand. "So, what do you think?"

Kurt looked the card over and had to admit that it was really perfect. He doubted that anyone would have been able to tell that it was fake. He cleared his throat and looked up meeting Puck's gaze. He was about to say something like, "Oh, it's amazing!" but ended up saying. "I think you should work on it."

Puck frowned and snatched the card back. "It's perfect!"

"I don't know." Kurt stepped closer to Puck and put his hand on his forearm. "Maybe I didn't pay you enough and you should redo it." He was almost positive that his seductive tone was pathetic but when Puck looked at him smirking, he didn't care at all if he looked like a loser. "I think that I should pay you better, don't you agree?"

Puck slid the fake ID back in his jeans pocket and grabbed hold of Kurt's jacket lapels to bring him closer. "I think I agree with you."

The seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and all the other kisses, happened on Kurt's bed down in his basement bedroom, with the door locked and with a soft light casting their shadows on the white walls. This time, Kurt didn't freak out and never thought he would again. At least, he thought so until Noah started running his hands inside his pants.

* * *

**A/N**: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!  
**A/N 2**: this dialogue comes from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You":

_"Don't, for one minute, think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties."_

_"Then what did I have an effect on?"_

_"Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing."_


End file.
